


A is for Accessible

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [27]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, Now with a chapter two electric boogaloo, and that's that, but really just an alt version, these bois are gonna be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Two dumbasses bond over their shared similarities in the middle of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

But then again it was always dark.

Except that this dark was suppose to be his sleeping dark but there was something poking him and now he’s transitioning to his alert dark. He was very annoyed about that. Didn’t these humans know that dragons need at least ten hours of sleep. Well at least a half dragon, Volga was sure that a full dragon slept for much longer. Beside the point, there was _ someone _ poking him.

He was sure it was a someone because the little pressure coming from the finger used to poke him was too periodic and precise to be a rock or twig.

Deciding that he was not going to tolerate this much longer he did the first thing that came to mind. The second the pressure returned to his forehead he rapidly lifted his face just enough to…

_ CHOMP! _

A muffled shriek and a twitching finger were his responses. He wasn’t a monster, he didn’t actually bite the finger off. Just enough to hold it hostage to punish whoever dared awaken him from his sleep.

“W’a ‘oo eu waang’!?’’ The finger was now frantically spasming with the sudden height change. Figuring that the body it belonged to was probably significantly shorter than him and that he might actually rip off the finger by accident, the hybrid released his hold on it.

“Blegh, that’s so salty. What do you want?” He huffed out.

……..

………

…………

“_Helloo_?” The dragon dwalled out.

……….

…………

Shrugging, Volga moved to lay down again. Guessing that whoever woke him had been frightened by the prospect of losing digits. He didn’t even get fully supine before the stupid pressure was attacking him once again. This time it was a hand tapping his shoulder insistently.

“_For Hylia’s sake would you stop that and just _ tell _ me what you want!?_” He seethed.

Suddenly his hand was pulled forward, almost dropping him with the momentum. Before he could snatch it back he felt something brush over the palm. It was moving in the same pattern over and over again. It took him a few moments to realize it was a letter, repeated over and over.

“I?”

It stopped.

Then started again this time with a swift swipe and a new letter.

“I ‘k’?”

He caught on to the method. Luckily he had a bit of experience with this type of communication. The process is repeated until it formed a small two word sentence.

“_I know_? Know wha-?” It dawned on the knight then. Whoever this was knew his secret. Closing his eyes and directing a small bit of his magic toward them he focused on the form in front of him. An ethereal figure appeared within his sights. Short, toned, and something glowed on his back. The only person who had a glowing back was…

“Link?”

Two taps.

“I can kinda see you now you know.”

Cocked head.

“It's magic. I can sort of see but it’s more like a - How the hell did you find out?!”

His palm was grabbed again.

“You can talk now. I'm certain everyone is still sleeping.”

Head shake. Pointing at throat.

“What's wrong with your throat?”

Hand gesture to throat.

“I still don't understa- Ohh, you're mute.”

Nodding.

Then odd hand gestures. Flying about seemingly in random but purposeful. It was fascinating to watch but completely indecipherable. He told Link as such and the movements stopped. His head was slightly turned downward and Volga can only imagine that there was a thoughtful look on the hero’s face. Then it sprang up and the dragon’s palm was once more stolen again. Link placed it face up on his leg then started his gestures again. This time he did one at a time and then “wrote” the word on his palm. Once it was translated the Dragon Knight nearly woke the entire camp after a small slip of hysterics. Losing concentration he couldn’t “see” the hero anymore but he was very certain he was expressing a concerned and confused manner. After (almost) winning the battle to compose himself, he found his voice somewhat steady.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that, well, it’s a bit funny how you were the only one to notice amid an entire army of well seasoned soldiers. Goddesses, I was expecting _ Impa _ to notice first.” He then sobered after the implications behind his discovery, “Then again it just shows how devastating this war truly is. I can usually avoid all the bodies but this time…”

A hand gripped his arm.

Instinctively he faced down toward where the appendage would be. After a moment’s consideration, he made a decision.

“Link…”

A rustle of fabric.

“Listen to my words carefully.”

Two taps.

“You mustn't reveal this to anyone. My condition is no one’s concern and I will divulge what I want, when I want. Unless I am absolutely certain it will hinder a mission I will not bring it up and neither will you. I want you to pretend as if you never found out.”

“Can you please do that.”

….

Two taps.

“Thank you. That being said, do you want to know how it works?”

Excited tapping.

Chuckling, he closed his eyes once more and felt the magic coursing through unseeing eyes. Knowing they’d be glowing an iridescent green when he opened them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mechanics of his "sight" isn't a cop out as there are limits to it, such as in the story he can't see details or color. Basically everyone is just a mannequin of themselves with no real defining feature other than height and body type.  
It has to be alive, he will not see buildings or objects. Or at the very least it has to have some sort of energy, magical or spiritual. Hence his ability to see ghosts and to an extent Fi in the Master Sword.
> 
> There will be a separate story covering this in greater detail at some point.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


	2. A is for Abstruse (and Alternative Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in an alternate timeline of an alternate timeline.

Red eyes roved around the slumbering campsite. The  _ quiet _ campsite. Not a sniffle or rasping to be heard, aside from the occasional snore. Impa silently walked about the minefield of a camp, avoiding stray hands and stretched out feet. Eyes continually searching out her target. Who was obviously not here. The lounge was missing one red reptile but it seemed as if they didn't really noticed, or cared. Reaching the edge of the camp she heard the tale tell sound of someone out in the forest.

_ Sniffling _ .

And a really blocked up one at that.

The sheikah stalked towards the sounds and found her quarry amidst a small clearing. He looked quite miserable sitting there attempting to breath through his nose. And failing. Having enough of this Impa walked towards him, making as much noise as possible. Even she knew the consequences of startling a dragon. Even if it is a half dragon. She saw his ears perk up and knew what was going to come out of his mouth so she interjected before he could.

“Don't even bother, I'm not going anywhere.” The slouch was her only response. “You know there is no weakness in admitting you have allergies. A couple of my soldiers have it too. I know of a really good remedy for it. I can brew it up for you if you want.” She sat down in front of him and received a scowl in return.  _ Huh so he reached that stage _ . “Look I'm just saying since we're going to be allies for a while we should be able to help each other off the battlefield too. If you won't accept my remedy at least take this.” She thrust out a lengthy piece of fabric at the sour dragon knight, who didn't receive it. Assuming the inaction to be a defiant response she was about to get up and leave until she heard him speak. Or at least attempt to.

“Wha itha?”

Confusion colored her face as she teased, “What? You’ve never seen a bandana before?”

“Oh.”

She held it out to him once more and hesitantly he reached out for it.

And missed.

Realizing his error Volga froze for a second, before he attempted to correct his mistake.

And missed again.

Now really distressed he tried to deflect his error on Impa, “S’ta moobin i’!”

“I'm not moving it at all!”

Then it hit her.

How could she have not known, it was right in her face.

She explored the caves during the week break, she found his cavern by accident. There was something that put her off about it but now she realized what it was. The only light source was her own torch. And it was the farthest into the caves. His possessions were also not visually pleasing but rather textually or aromatically interesting. Everything was precisely placed to the point of obsessive compulsion, although now perhaps it wasn't obsessive but an intricate system. And finally the biggest give away was his helmet. It went over his eyes. Not too much, she could still see his eyes, but only because she was shorter than him. That would mean he could only look down, which would be useless on the battlefield. 

Unless…

She took a closer look at his eyes. Ones she had stared down at before to coerce him into helping them but now scrutinizing to see what she didn't before. Then she noticed what was off,

“Are...Are, you... Are you, blind?”

The slight widening of his pale green eyes was all she needed. 

“By Hylia’s grace. You are blind. But how,” she trailed off. The General thought back to their previous battle. When they took back the caves. She recalled all the times she saw the dragon knight battle. Recalled his fighting form and realized that… 

It was the same.

It was the same form as the other Reptilians. There was no difference.

But does that mean,

“Are all of you-”

“No!” Was the quick response. “I mean no’ all ob uth. Some ob uth are, bu’ there ith no divfrnce.”

Not knowing what to say after that, they sat in an awkward silence. 

That was broken violently with a sneeze. 

That lit a little patch of grass on fire.

“Aaargh! No’ ‘gain!” Volga growled out as he slammed his hand on the small smoking patch.

“You know, my offer still stands. Do you want me to brew up that remedy?” After a short internal deliberation he finally nodded.

Impa thrust out the bandana again but this time placed it in the dragon’s palm. He immediately tied it around his face. And if he softly said  _ thank you _ , well, Impa wasn't about to rub it in his face.

No need to kick a man when he’s down already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually was the original chapter but I can't really explain why I felt the need to completely change it. I made a reference to it in the final version (ie the previous chapter) but I feel like I should post it anyway. Hope you enjoyed this series cause I got another one coming up soon :)


End file.
